


A Notebook Full of Scribblings

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: 30 Days of Dragon Age [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assassins, Codes & Ciphers, Gen, Herbalism, Notebook, Scouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Leliana is no ordinary woman.Writing Masterpost, organized by main character.





	A Notebook Full of Scribblings

Nonsense and children’s nicknames.

That was all anyone else would see, looking at scout Tanner’s notebook. Battles unfolded before the Nightingale’s eyes, problems disappearing at the point of a dagger, messages sent on ravens’ wings.

She leaned against the stone framing the tower window, catching the dawn light on the dense writing. It was worth reading of events she already knew, looking for hints only a Bard’s mind would glean from the mundane. Her agents were good, very good, or more cunning hands would have taken them before now. They were not enough.

None of them were _her_ , cutting teeth in the filth of Denerim, flowering in the vicious beauty of Val Royeax, brewing death for darkspawn alongside a former Crow.

Golden petals in the margin shone in the early light, and she smoothed her thumb over the delicate illustration. Tanner’s notes spoke of villagers’ bodies, bloated in a field of these flowers, yet untouched by local wildlife. She had seen the blossom many times, though years had passed since she held one. It was a simple matter to copy the illustration to a spare parchment, and her notes to Elan Ve’mal detailed the herb’s many diverse properties.

Like herself, _Veil’s Light_ was beauty, protection, and devastation.


End file.
